Loosing the world-Hetalia
by JJ03090
Summary: If things feel normal believe it when you hear that they aren't. Something's going on and a few countries are disappearing. Someone's taking them and doing something to them. Who will disappear? Who is this unknown enemy? And what do they want with a perverted French man? All will be revealed at the end. (Yaoi many pairings!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so I have worked really hard on this chapter and I am pretty proud of my work and how much longer it is than the usual things I write. So I am excited, really excited so I ask you to read and please not criticize too harshly. Like I said before I worked really hard on this with it being around 5,000 words for one chapter so yay!**

**This is merely an introduction it being the first chapter to the story and It will progress onward with more information soon to be about who is doing this and why. There are some context clues about them. So pay attention.**

**So...**  
**Warnings: none really yet, maybe language...**  
**Disclaimer: unfortunate J doesn't own Hetalia if she did then there would be a hell of a lot of yaoi. **  
**Preview: Well as you will soon see the btt has been abducted...by who...? You won't know yet. Have fun with poor Lovi's reaction...**

Gil wasn't quite sure where he was...one minute he was at the bar with Toni and Francis, the next he was passed out. He opened his eyes to a pure darkness. He could hear the him of a motor in the background. He let out a groan as he looked around. It was pretty dark, and his head throbbed. His hands were bound by some sort of rope. His feet though they were chained to the wall,_gott where am I...?_ He wondered hearing nothing but the sound of a car driving. Where ever he was it sure was creepy.

His legs felt like jelly, so he had assumed that he was unconscious for a while. The chains that connected his ankles to the wall raddled when he tried to stand. He leaned back against the wall struggling with his bound hands. He finally felt his body stand. For a second.

Just a spilt second.

He tumbled to the side of him with a bump of the vehicle. His body hitting some sort of wall. He then realized what he was in was a cage. It was strange the cage hurt when his body hit the side. Like it was made of fire. He immediately cringed back from the burning piece of metal.

_I swear to gott what the fuck was that?! _He though as he brought both of his bound wrists to his face. He could feel the unawesome tinge of a burn. But a slight one. He sighed in relief as he looked around. His crimson eyes widened immediately as he turned his head frantically back hadn't forth.

_Where's Francis and Antonio?! _His mind frantically thought. He felt a worried tinge in his chest. He had been with them when he last remembered. He let out a worried breath...they Had to be okay. They were nations after all.

He himself was not anymore. He wondered if he could die. He didn't really find out but it was a possibility. He sighed and leaned against the part if his 'cage' that didn't burn him. He guessed it was the side of some sort of trailer. He let out a deep breath,"Gott...Francis...? Antonio...?" He said rather quietly not wanting to alert whom ever had abducted him. There was not a response.

He looked around him...maybe it wasn't the best idea to stand again. Considering he was in a moving vehicle. He heard items clattering around as they went over another bump in the road. He sighed and felt his stomach thump around inside if him.

Got cars made him nauseous. He hated them. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He hoped that Toni and Francis weren't here. But he knew he could only hope.

He felt his eyes start to drift back into a confused sleep.

****  
Was he drunk? He could have been, his head pounded so much. Francis felt the ache under his blond locks as he lifted his head to see where he was. Not being in some beautiful man/woman's bed came to a half shock to him.

He usually woke in someone's house after he had been drinking. But he was on the ground, it was cold and hard. And it was probably messing up his shirt. He tried to push himself into a sitting position but something gave a loud Chang at his feet.  
He felt his tired eyes widen. _Non...what is on my feet...?_ He wondered while he tried to sit up. _Mon deiu are my wrists bound?_ He started to yank at the rope like fixture on his wrists. It was no use what ever binding him was too strong. It seemed that every time he tugged the rope got tighter.

He cringed and heard some scuffling,"Oui we have him..." He heard a voice," he's weaker than he looks! It was honestly no problem...shut up you stupid american!" He growled. The voice was male...and Almost recognizable to the French man. He heard the footsteps start to clink towards him,"you are awake?" A voice asked something smelt heavily of smoke.

He saw a ember above him. Probably out of someone's cigarette... He couldn't see since it was very dark in this...place and or room..."I asked you a fucking question...answer me or I will kill you!" The voice said again...it was so familiar...

The accent...

It was...

It was French...

As. Francis' confused head figured this out there was a rattling sound like keys opening a door. _Oui this is not good..._

******  
_Antonio felt his body reject each movement he had made. A deep wound had embedded itself in his chest. He wasn't sure where Francis and Gilbert were but he knew they were being Pursued. By what he had no idea._

_They were only at the bar but twenty minutes ago. Then Toni had to use el baño so he left the others who were drunk out of their minds. Like usual he should have stayed. But he didn't he just left for not more than twenty minutes. He was some what cleaning himself up since he had spilled wine on his shirt. Then he head the door slam open._

_He had turned and looked over hie shoulder to see a man dressed in black... But this man had looked different. Strange, very strange he looked like one of those men in one of Japan's movies. What were they called?...nuns...no that was a holy woman...nin...ninjas...that was them._

_Only his eyes were visible. The man was looking at him with a pair of hazel eyes."¡hola señor!" He said cheekily with a happy smile. Tree here he had made a friend with a ninja. The man gave an irritated look then pulled something out of his belt._

_The Spaniard recognized it immediately. For he had a weapon just like it, an espalda... But why did he have one of these he could see tanned skin through the part of the mans outfit that exposed his eyes. It had an awful glint to them. Like and evil glare._

_The espalda man charged at him. Despite being a bit buzzed Antonio had no trouble dodging the mans attacks,"I will not bring harm to you if you come with me..." He said in a dull and bored voice._

_The spainard gave an angry glare,"no I will do no such thing. Who are you?" He had demanded. His heart pumping adrenaline throughout him."you will know soon enough..." Then a voice came running from the door of the bathroom,"Spain where are you?~"_

_Antonio froze that sounded like Lovi...but happy. His enemy had found this opportunity of the spainards distraction to jab the weapon into his chest,"L- Lovi..." He mumbled as the blade entered his chest._

_It hurt..._

_A lot more than it should..._

_His attacker pulled the blade from his with an awful blood curling smirk. He then dashed for the back door to the bathroom. He had to get as far away from this man. Who had been the man who sounded so much like his Lovi?_

_He was running and there was blood tainting his shirt. He smiled lightly and stopped considering that he couldn't breathe. He loved this shirt Lovi had given it to him. He felt his body fall to his knees and it was getting dark._

_He couldn't pass out not yet. He pulled a shiny device from his pocket. Pressing a few buttons blindly he slowly lowered the rest of him to the ground. The pain in his chest was throbbing but he heard a voice pick up._

_"What do you want Antonio!?" The other end demanded. He couldn't help but to let out a dry chuckle._

_"L-Lo siento...Lovi..." He said weakly. The aura of the voice on the other end changed,"T-Toni...?" The voice asked. His Lovi sounded so scared. He felt the need to apologize again._

_"L-Lo siento..."_

_"Toni are you okay?!"_

_His Lovi sounded so worried, but he heard footsteps and couldn't do much more. Knowing he proabaly wouldn't die. He smiled as much as he could."Lovi...I...might be...late for la cena..." He struggled out the footsteps growing heavier._

_They were closer too..._

_He didn't have much time left..._

_"Spain?! What are you talking about?! A-Answer me damnit!" He didn't want to scare Lovi just say good bye since he was going to be taken somewhere._

_He felt the phone drop from his ear as his hand started to go limp. He heard cries of 'Toni.' Then just saw someone towering over him in victory, he could barely breathe as his eyes closed._

_And he was slowly falling into a deep sleep. A very deep sleep..._

Toni woke with a jolt. His mind recalling what had happened in the last few hours wasn't helping his situation. He woke in a dark room. His wrists were chained to the wall he could barely move. His chest ached something terrible and he took heaving breaths.

He groaned and looked around, not being able to make out anything. He coughed and felt his chest reject the movement with a fiery pain. He let out a small cry. Hoping his country wants feeling his pain.

He wasn't sure how that worked.

He let out a short breath," don't try to move too much..." A cold thick accented voice said to him from some where in the room. It sounded Spanish,"¿habla espanol?" He asked with another weak caugh,"Si, hablo muchos español. But let us speak in English for the time being so the man listening can understand."

Antonio felt his body reject itself with another cough,"what do you want?!"

He could almost feel the evil radiating off this man and he wasn't sure he wanted an answer.

*******  
_This isn't good..._Feli thought as he watched his brother pace back and forth. Lovino was scared anyone could see that it was like a beacon radiating from him. He looked defeated. Shirt rumpled, eyes sunken, dazed look, he looked like he had just escaped prison.

"Lovi por favore...sit down..." He pleaded to the other Italian. A pair of green eyes shining with unsheathed tears snapped their unfocused glare to the small Italian. Feliciano jumped at the intensity of his fratellos look. It was like he was angry and upset all in one. Probably because he was. Feliciano must have looked scared because a soft look passed over his brothers features then he went back to pacing.

Feli sighed and stood. There was an emergency world meeting today due to the disappearance of the spainard. Feli felt a wave of sadness wash over him. He hoped that big brother France and Luddy's brother wouldn't be too upset with this news knowing that they were close friends.

He had tried call and text big brother Francis but he had gotten no response. He hoped that he would be okay."Lovi you need to-" he was interrupted by a sharp hoarse voice."I'm not going..."his voice quiet but dangerous. He stopped pacing for a minute and had his back turned to his brother.

He sighed lightly,"but Lovi don't you want to-" once agian interrupted by the other Italian he cringed at his fratello snapping around suddenly with a glare in his green eyes. Not his normal glare, no this was a glare filled with worry and anger.

"Why do they have to have the fucking meeting in Spain anyways?!" He asked his voice cracking when he said Spain. His eyes once again filled to the brim with tears. Feli was terrified at his brothers sudden changing in composure again. It seemed like he was running back and forth between anger and aggression to sadness and vulnerability.  
He walked quickly over to his fratello then wrapped his arms around the trembling figure of his older brother. For once in his life Lovino didn't push him away and yell at him. He loosely wrapped his arms around feliciano and somewhat hugged him back. Then resting his head on feliciano's shoulder.

The older Italians shoulders started to shake and feliciano felt hot tears of worry fall onto his shoulder. He stroked Lovino's hair and mumbled soft words of comfort in their mother tongue. He felt so bad for his fratello. He remembered he and Lovino were watching a movie and Lovino had gotten a phone call.

He had know it was from a certain Spaniard because Lovino's face lit up like a Christmas tree, then it turned red like a tomato. He had teased Lovi that his boyfriend was calling. Lovino had snapped something like he's not my boyfriend. And Feli laughed as Lovino walked away into his room to take the call.

He watched the movie for a little while longer before hearing a loud noise coming form his fratellos room and a scream. His eyes had widened and his body shook as he stood slowly and started to walk towards the room.

He heard his brother screaming Antonio's name. He was so scared he wanted to run a surrender to the unknown enemy. He had bit his lip and thrown the door open getting ready to surrender when he saw Lovino on the floor. Sitting there his cell phone laying on the ground near the wall

Maybe fratello had thrown it. He didn't know but he was just totally out of it. His eyes fixated on one point on the ground. He had no idea what had happened. He knew his fratello and Antonio had unsaid feeling for eachother.

He leaned down next to his fratello nervously. Lovino was mumbling a few words over and over. It took Feli a minute but he listened to the whispering of the scared senseless Italian. He was repeating over and over,"Spain's gone..."

This over course had scared the smaller Italian even more and he had run out of the room to the telephone in the kitchen. Dialing Ludwig's number quickly his fingers had fumbled on the keys and he had to dial it multiple times.

After a frantic call was made and a certain German promised to be there as soon as he could. Feli ran back into the room to see if fratello had calmed down. He had...but that scared feliciano even more. He was now saying nothing, staring at the same spot on the floor.

A few hours later a knock on the door made the northern Italian jump. He had been watching his brother for all of the time. And Lovino hadn't moved once. Not to do anything. Feli had rushed to the door and as sure as the sun Ludwig stood at the front step with a frightened expression on his face.

Feli sniffled and felt like he was gonna cry. He had tackled the German in a hug, the stoic man had been caught off guard by the sudden display of affection but pat his head. He had then lead him over to his silent brother.  
Ludwig walked into the room looking like he was preparing to get hit and or verbally assaulted. But Lovino didn't seem to notice him. He looked like a man who was hypnotized. Like he couldn't move or look up even if he wanted to.

Feli had explained what he knew to the German and Ludwig had furrowed his brow picking up his cell phone and starting to shout to someone in German.

Feliciano just watched his broken looking brother. The panic was clear in is his gaze. Of what he didn't know.

And Lovino stayed like this for hours. He finally snapped out of it when Ludwig left to go and make a meeting date with the other countries.

Then he had gone to pacing nervously not acknowledging feliciano at all. Until a few moments ago of course.

Feli thought about the past few hours as he held the south Italian in a tight embrace. Lovino was silent again. This made him worry, a lot but he knew he was going to have to tell him something. He looked at Lovino his eyes etched with seriousness," you're gonna have to tell them what Antonio said..." He mumbled to the upset Italian.

Lovino pulled away with a short curt nod. He went to his closet and went to pack a bag. Feli decided to go and make them lunch. Some pasta would make everything better. Maybe it would cheer up Lovi.

He hoped so. Maybe he would call Luddy after lunch. Before they would have to get on the plane to go to Spain.

Hug hoped this would turn out okay

_Dio things aren't looking good.._.he thought as he started to prepare some ingredients.

And they weren't...

But they would only get worse...

****  
Alfred looked back at his brother,"Matt come one we're gonna be late!" He said lugging around a suitcase. It was honestly no problem for him to carry since he was the strongest nations out there and the most heroic. He smirked to himself...he was very heroic.

The Canadian behind him was struggling to keep up with him,"A-Al please go slower...I can't walk as fast as you can!" He protested quietly as he followed his brother through the European airport. Man Mattie your slow! Alfred thought as he looked back slowing his pace a bit.

Matt looked at the ground as he walked," Are ya okay Matt?" He aske hoping he hadn't upset his Canadian brother. His twin looked up he jumped a bit. Al wondered if he had interrupted Canada's thoughts.

"Deiu...I'm just worried...poor Spain...and papa hasn't called me back...he might be quite upset about the disappearance of one of his friends..." Matt said quietly looking at the ground. _France must be pretty upset he hadn't answered me either...I wonder if Iggy...I mean Arthur had any luck_. He didn't say anything about calling France fearing he would make the Canadian more upset.

"He might just be focused on getting his friend back...that's what I would do if you or Arthur or Francis went missing..." He said with a wide usual smile masking the sea of worry that was accumulating in his stomach. He sighed softly to himself as the Canadian just nodded looking back at the ground.

He knew he was going to have to cheer Matt up but how..."why don't we go get some pancakes! There's gotta be a Waffle House around here somewhere!" He said somewhat forgetting they were in Europe.

That _amazing_ statement had earned a giggle from Mattie. He smiled _good he's at least smiling now...damn I still wonder who would abduct a country?...I mean...how...? _His heart beat faster but he knew he was gonna be able to defeat this enemy who ever they were.

He was alway able to defeat the enemy.

A we moments later the boys got in a car their bosses had arranged for them. The driver didn't speak much English so the ride was pretty silent. But one thing that Alfred noticed was the city of Madrid...it was gloomy...

It was like there was a black cloud covering the city...ever since they left the airport. It was dark and gloomy. He sighed not letting the gloom dull his attitude. It was getting to him though. He just did what he usually did when he felt depressed or down about his economy. I am the sexiest hero alive! No one can compare to my heroicness he thought to himself feelings smile twitch at his lips.

It cheered him up a bit. But not as much as usual. He sighed but kept the grin on his face. A little gloom and doom couldn't get the hero down. He looked over to Matt, who now had a frown coloring his features.

He had to think of a way to cheer up the Canadian. Maybe watching hockey once they got to the meeting place. Matt loved hockey. Maybe Al would formulate a plan to save the Spanish man and everyone would be happy.

And the hero would save the day again. He smiled and played with the tag boredly on his suitcase. The ride would be at least another fifteen minutes. He sighed and looked over to a preoccupied Canadian." hey Matt...?" He said drawing the blonds attention from the window.

"What is it Alfred?" He asked innocently a worried look passing over his eyes,"I want you to know that I am gonna solve all of this..." He said putting on his brightest smile. The Canadian giggled,"you're a good brother you know that..." Al laughed,"I know."

The Canadian fumbled with his fingers for the rest of the car ride.

They finally arrived at the meeting place. It looked somewhat like a military base only with trees and happy bushes and shrubbery growing out of the front lawn. It looked somewhat cheerful. The Car stopped and Al started to get out of the car followed by a Canadian they met up with a man carrying a thick spainsh accent.

He lead them to their rooms which were right next to each other.

"Al I'm gonna go take a rest before the meeting okay?" He said opening his door. Alfred nodded walking towards his own room."alright sounds good I might do that myself." _There's too much work to do before I take a nap_. But maybe this will make him feel a little more at ease. He wasn't quite sure of his logic behind that but watched his brother disappear into his room. America walked over to the room right next to his brothers.

_Maybe I can figure out a plan to save everyone... _He thought feeling a great sense of danger flowing through his veins.

*****  
Yao hated jet lag. He had arrived in Spain yesterday and he was still sleeping at the wrong times. No joking he would be up at midnight hungry for some dumplings or some fried rice. His Japanese friend having more experience with coming west. He sighed and felt the curtains of his room yanked open.

"It is time to wake..." A calm voice with a thick Japanese accent stated. Yao scrambled under the covers of the westerner bed." Don't be so childish! I'm tired...the meeting can go on with out me..." He mumbled closing his eyes again. He supposed the meting was going to be on in an hour or so.

He peeked an eye open and looked at the clock. Four o clock pm. It was so much earlier for him. He sighed to himself as the Japanese man yanked the covers from the Chinese guy."if you are awake enough to look at the time then you are awake enough to get up...get dressed we have an hour." He said before leaving the room probably to go prepare himself.

Damn westerners...why was there this meeting anyways... He couldn't quite remember. It had something to do with this Spain man right. He didn't know the guy too personally. This was proabaly due to the fact they were on two different sides of the globe.

He buried his head back in the soft pillow. He was going to stay asleep for a little while longer. Then there was a knock at the door. His eyes popped open as he heard the door creak shot up hoping someone wasn't going to attack him.

But no...it was just an annoying blond. A very annoying blond," Hey China! What up bro?!" That damn Japan. Japan had sent his little American boy toy to make sure he got up. He honestly didn't care for the loud obnoxious boy and didn't see why Kiku was always talking about him. The American was pretty ripped and had a nice body but he was too loud.

Yao collapsed into the bed,"go away westerner..." The American sighed from behind him,"Buuuut I'm supposed to wake you up!" He protested walking closer to the bed."I don't want to wake I need sleep! It is a very different time in china right now!" He closed his eyes feeling like he was going to fall back asleep.  
Then somehting touched his shoulder. Well more like poked it," Yao, Kiku told me I had to wake you!" China growled and jolted up,"Tell your boyfriend I'm tired and I don't want to sleep!" He said as he cracked one of his delicate hands across the American's face.

Alfred's cheeks were red for probably two reasons, one Yao had called Kiku his boyfriend and two he had just gotten slapped. Probably one more than two,"I-Its not like that!" The American replied quickly.

Yao smiled, he had found a way to drive away this nuisance,"I see the way you look at him...I'm not quite sure if he does..." He mumbled the last part. He smirked at the American,"if you don't go now I will make sure he knows"

Alfred's cheeks were ablaze with red,"H-He won't believe you..." The American stuttered out totally caught off guard by China's observation. this will be easier than I thought "Oh so he is not going not believe his older brother figure..."

The American was almost out the door already,"you better not say that..." Yao smiled but then found himself too awake to go back to sleep. My god Japan was certainly smart. He sighed and jumped up scuffling over to his bathroom.

******  
Kiku loved cooking especially food for others. People seemed to enjoy his food a lot. He smiled remembering that one time the 'hero' had come over for dinner and he had insisted on eating raw sushi. He had told the American that his stomach wasn't used to it and it would make him ill.

But did Alfred listen to him...of course not. He was as stubborn Arthur. A few hours later Alfred was sitting around and talking. With him looking a bit green. He eventually had just felt too ill to drive then ended up staying at Kikus house the whole night.

He couldn't remember why the American was in Japan but he remembered that night as one of the best nights he had recalled. The American had a pretty bad stomach ache all night but you could have seen in his face desperation not to show it. 'Heros don't get sick' he had mumbled.

He had made some hot tea and Alfred eventually had called asleep with his head in Kiku's lap. He looked so peaceful in his sleeping pose that thinking of it now made Kiku's heart flutter. He knew it was childish and silly but he felt something for the American.

He heard the door to the kitchen open and his knife slipped slicing a small bit of the meaty part of his finger. Kiku looked to see who it was. He put a towel on his finger to stop the bleeding for the moment. He imedately bowed,"good after noon Ludwig-san" he said the German bowed back to him.

They had been pretty close allies in the Second World War. Even though their side had lost they stayed in touch. "Have you seen Italy? He was supposed to arrive twenty minutes ago..." He said he knew that the northern Italian was probably around somewhere buying a churro and talking some cart mans ear off.

"I bet he will be here soon Ludwig-San, you know how he is." The German nodded,"I am still worried though..." He mumbled.  
Kiku nodded and the German left to go and try and find the scatterbrained Italian. Kiku took the towel of his finger and ran it under some water seeing a thin scratch going across the tip of his pointer finger.

He sighed and turned back to his fried rice. Everyone liked friend rice. Well mostly everyone...he continued to chop away wondering to himself if Alfred had any success in waking Yao. He defiantly had enough...energy to annoy the older county.

He chuckled as he cooked. I would have loved to see Alfred-San wake him... He knew Yao would have gotten pissed off.

He worked for a little while longer before finishing up.

The meeting was to start in about ten minutes. He hoped that everyone would be accounted for by then.

He felt a shiver crawl down his spine. My goodness I have a strange vibe coming from the situation...

He tried to shake it off and started to plate his creations. There would be lunch then the meeting would commence.

The host country usually cooked but he had heard from feliciano that his brother was pretty upset so he decided to cook. Not wanting the ones close to the missing person to feel even more nervous than they already were.

His cuisine was very much different to the Spanish mans so it probably wouldn't cause any rise from the others.

He sighed and finished up getting some of the kitchen staff to go and set the food in the conference room.

He had a feeling things weren't going to turn out well.

**Oh how right you are Kiku...  
So yep that was fun, that took me around a week to write so I will have updates weekly if possible unless I get writers block. But I am pretty sure I know where this is going so Ill try. Tell me if you liked it!**

**So I might as well give you a preview of the next chapter so I can leave all of your imaginations to wander.**

**Preview of the next chapter: The meeting begins and the two italys finally arrive one in better condition than the other. Some people who the others were having a hard time contacting don't show and America gets a clue... We also might get a little insight into Romano's head so there you go.**

**Love you all  
-J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update guys. It's only a few days late but that still matters. So here you go...read along my little guppies...**

**Warnings: Language and sad Romano**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia**  
**Preview of chapter: The meeting begins and the two Italys finally arrive one in better condition than the other. Some people who the others were having a hard time contacting don't show and America gets a clue... We also might get a little insight into Romano's head so there you go.**

Lovino's eyes trailed downward as they walked through the meeting building. It seemed so empty and so...dark with out the bright smile of Antonio. He really sometimes hated that bastard...but not always.

His usual scowl was gone replaced with a small frown. He could hear his brother yapping off and talking on and on about nothing. Nothing that mattered to him. _I wish these people wouldn't be looking at me so weird... _

He said feeling the looks of pity thrown his way. By everyone. He hated it and felt like snapping at them and yelling angry words to their faces making them upset...but he didn't have the energy to do anything. His head was full to the brim with worry...

The conversation on the phone he had playing through his mind on loop. He had to find Spain.. He really had to. Lovino wasn't quit sure how he was going to find the Spaniard but he was going to... Even if it killed him.

He looked over to his brother who was yes still talking away about something stupid. Like usual. He hated when his fratello did that. _Dio does he even know I'm not listening...?!_ He wondered. He looked away from his brother with a sadness cascading from his form.

He wished he could help Spain or find him at least.

He then sighed,_ I'm too weak even if I found him what would I do...throw tomatoes at the bad guys? Cook for them?_ He looked back at his brother as they approached the room where the meeting was starting. Nations swept past them and Lovino felt his shoulders sag more.

He was going to have to explain that awful phone call. He shuddered at the thought. That just wasn't an experience that he wanted to relive. But if it helped him find Antonio then he would do it. He just hoped Antonio wasn't dead...

_No he isn't dead...The ma-_ his thoughts were interrupted by something touching his shoulder. It was a hand he looked down at it. Usually he would have slapped it away but he looked up to see who it was.

The Belgian looked down at him with a sympathetic and sad glance."Hey Lovino..." She murmured. He looked up at her and nodded,"C-Ciao..." He said a lot weaker than he had planned.

He had been extremely jealous of her as a child. She was always being looked at by Toni and he had always tried to get the two of them away from each other. It was quite amusing when you think about it a bit. He always had a major crush on Toni though out loud he would never admit it.

Bella looked down, there was sadness running through her features. She looked a little better than Lovi did but not much. She had dark circles under her eyes of worry.

She gave him a smile and squeezed his shoulder lightly," We're going to find him don't worry okay..." She said trying to be comforting. She was shaking a bit too. Looking like she was going to fall apart.  
If Lovino was feeling normal and his usual grumpy self he wouldn't have done anything but look at her. But he wasn't obviously his body Moved without him thinking and he hugged her. She was as surprised as she was. Lovi wasn't usually one for physical contact.

It was just one hug what harm could it do...?

He gave her a light pat on the back and let go. She smiled at him,"thanks..." He muttered his reply as her brother came over and took her away. Her brother being the Netherlands wasn't too fond of Spain.

But he didn't say anything... And Lovino was glad for that. He didn't need to kick someone's ass...he really didn't feel like it...

His brother had gotten distracted when Bella came over. He was hanging all over some German. A thought popped in his head,"fratello..." He growled looking over to the other Italian boy.

His brother didn't hear him. Being around ten feet away from him. _Why the fuck is Toni gone and fratello still gets to be happy with the goddamn potato bastard?_ He felt his feet start to move with anger.

The meeting was starting soon. But Lovino didn't care. "I'm not sure if we will even find Spain...didn't you're bruder say that he was weak on the phone...they must be using him for something..." Lovino heard these words coming from the German. He just felt anger pulsating through him, his started to walk over to the other two nations. "Ciao Lovi!" His brother said he got a glimpse of the intense look and looked to his German friend.

"Guten tag Lovino..." The German said. Lovino walked right up to the stoic man. His fists clenched, he felt anger pulsing through him."you bastard...shut up..." He mumbled almost inaudibly. The German looked like he was trying to understand what he had said.

He started to raise a fist.

He was going to beat the shit out of this German. Why couldn't he have been taken instead of his Spain. His Antonio...? He was just about ready to swing but something... No someone grabbed his fist in mid air.

He looked up to see a blond man holding him back."Lovino...don't do something out of anger you're going to regret..." An American accent flowed through his ears. His eyes widened angrily he then took his other fist and swung at the American.

Alfred easily avoided his attack. His punches were sloppy because he was high on anger. He ran towards the American throwing kicks and punches that were matched with Alfred's blocks. Why the hell aren't I hitting him?! He thought angrily.

He didn't notice that there were people surrounding them. Wondering why the meeting wasn't starting. They were intensely following each strike that he threw at the American._ How dare he try to tell me not to get angry! This asshole he can't tell me what to do or what to feel!_ He thought as he breathed heavy and his punches and kicks got slower.

He hadn't made a mark on the American. Alfred was watching him strike following his pattern. He didn't hit back though, he just continued to block with his crystal eyes. This made another surge of anger flow through the southern Italian.

He stopped attacking his breath heavy and quick. The American backed up slowly,"Alflred-san!" A voice yelled Al's head turned. Lovino saw this was the distraction he could use to his advantage. He ran quickly then jumped up.

He saw a pair of crystal blue eyes turn back towards him as his fist made contact with the area around one of the eye sockets. This would guarantee a black eye for the American. Alfred stumbled back a bit then got ready to continue to block.

Lovino wanted to throw more punches but he was too tired and breathing to heavily. He sunk to his knees and panted to tired to get back up. _Damn he doesn't even look fazed by my hit..._ He thought looking up them back down.

But something surprised him he felt like a giant weight was lifted from his shoulder. He was still worried about Spain but there was something a little lighter about his heart. All of that frustration...it was gone...

He looked up again and there was a hand extended out to him. The hand was a little red from all of the blocking it did but it was connected to the American who he had just hit." That was a nice hit bro..." He mumbled.

Lovino felt an angry blush dance across his cheeks. He thought for a moment about taking the hand but just stood on his own,"What do you expect fat ass?" He questioned harshly. The Americans smile and stance didn't falter.

He felt surprise dance across his face. There was no look of pity in his eyes, there was just a warm smile. A friendly smile, it was too much for the southern Italian and he stomped out of the hall way into the meeting room taking his seat. It was far away from that American jackass.

He was glad for that,but he felt something else blossoming in his chest.

It was...

Trust maybe...

And he hated it...

He really hated it...

*********  
_That bloody flight! I wish there would have been more notice on this meeting..._ The Brit scowled as his car was pulled up to the meeting house in Spain. He felt a bit of pity in his is heart for the reason they were commencing this meeting.

Sure him and Antonio had some bad history together but he was still another country. He wondered how Francis was taking this...the frog wasn't answering any of his phone calls. He wondered if he was answering any of Matthews calls.

He certainly hoped so. He stepped out of the car and gave the driver a tip. A bus boy came and took his bags off. Probably to his room, but he honestly didn't care. He was late for heaven sake. He hated when people were late.

He felt hypocritical as he stepped into the lobby of the building. He sighed and started to go towards the elevator. Then he heard voices behind him."Here put this on you eye..." A voice said he felt like he recognized it but was already too late to worry about it. He pressed the button.

"Thanks man...where is it I can't see I think he broke Texas..." Arthur knew that voice he turned quickly to see two figures sitting on a couch in the lobby. Who else called their glasses Texas? He forgetting the elevator walked over to the two.

Then he saw his former colony. Kiku was putting ice on his eye. What the bloody hell did he do to- his thoughts were cut off when the ice was removed. There was a harsh dark color around his eye. A few scratches too probably from who ever had broken 'Texas'. But he could see that the brilliant blue color still peeked through his eye.

He stomped over the other two still not noticing him,"Alfred Jones what the bloody hell happened to you?!" He asked angrily two pairs of eyes floated over towards him. Kiku's eyes widened and he stood and bowed.

Arthur remembered Kiku's customs and bowed back. Alfred's eyes still looked around confusedly he was just about blind without his glasses." Alfred how the hell did you get a black eye?!" He demanded walking over to him grabbing his chin and pointing it towards where his face was.

"Woah! Um I was fighting..." He mumbled,"it was all in a plan though!" He said he felt frustration rolling off him in waves,"You have been here for less than twenty-four hours and you got in a fight already...?!" He mumbled angrily.

He was trying his hardest not slap the younger country for his stupidity."Okay look it was for a good cause Lovino looked a little less angry afterward and I didn't technically fight back...I just blocked! I didn't start the fight either!" He said defensively,"Lovino did this to your face...?!" He said angrily feeling a parental feeling swell in his chest.

"Yes, but chill...he is just in a bad place right now..." He explained what he knew about the phone call that the Southern Italian had gotten. Damn...I see now... He sighed," Just please try to stay put of fights with other countries..." The American laughed,"I'll try Iggy so what took you so long...?" He asked starting to stand.

He growled at the nickname,"Arthur or England please and it wasn't my bloody fault my flight was delayed due to some awful clouding..." He said. The American got a puzzled look on his face as he started to walk.

Well he still couldn't see so he ran into the coffee table. He jumped back slightly full of alarm,"It's a table wanker...did you bring another pair of glasses?" Alfred looked distracted like he was thinking.

Arthur snapped his fingers in front of Alfred's unfocused gaze. I swear the attention span of a goldfish... "What!? Oh...um glasses...yeah Mattie went to go get them..we needed ice so Japy took me down here..." He said with a thoughtful look on his face.

Kiku seemed to notice the Americans thoughts drifting off also,"Alfred-San is there something wrong?" He asked politely. He shook his head lightly," Hey...was it delayed due to those clouds in England or here...?"

Arthur had to think a bit,"I'm pretty sure it was Madrid..." Alfred seemed to snap out of his intense thoughts,"okay good..." The Brit looked at him,"Alfred is there something wrong...?" Al looked up to where the voice came from.

"Nope absolutely noting just thinking of the weather..." He stated as more footsteps were heard. Another blond head came from the elevator,"A-Al I got your glasses...Oh hello Arthur..." He said politely. The English man nodded to the Canadian." Hello Matthew..." Matt handed the glasses to the American.

Alfred put them on and blinked,"it's a Miracle I can see!" He shouted Kiku giggled as did Matthew. Arthur just gave a 'I honestly don't care for your annoying humor' face to the American. Al just winked at him earring rolling eyes gesture from the Brit._ I still wonder what he was thinking of so intensely before... _

He thought a bit then thought of what he had been wanting to ask Matthew," Matthew...is Francis already here...?" He asked Matthew's eyes filled with worry as he shook his head,"Papa hasn't been answering my phone calls at all..."

Arthur felt worry blossom in his chest.

This certainly wasn't good...

The German sighed as he watched Feliciano walk off to go and comfort his brother. He silently cursed at himself for saying what he had while the Italian was in ear shot. He ran a hand through his blond hair making sure that no hair was loose or sticking out.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket. It was time to call Gilbert again. It was strange he hadn't called once. Ludwig pressed on his is brothers contact and it dialed the number for him.

"Hallo this is ZE AWESOME PRUSSIA! Please leave your unawesome message after the unawesome beeping sou-" he was cut off by a loud beep. The German paced,"Gilbert you need to pick up your phone...you need to be here at the meeting. You have a strong connection to the missing and we really need you here..." Trying not to let his worry show.

"Just please at least call me back bruder..." He then pressed the end button. He sighed Prussia is not one to run away from problems..._I wonder what could be wrong with him._ He paced a bit in the hall before he saw a few blonds and his old ally come up.  
They walked into the meeting room and he sighed again. He would have to go and start the meeting. His head still worrying about his brother he walked into the meeting room. To start the world meeting.

Gilbert heard a voice whispering threats in his ear as he was walking to some building. Having no idea where he was. About an hour ago the truck had stopped and he was yanked out of the vehicle.

Well his cage in her he vehicle. It looked a lot like one of those big trucks that carried groceries and what not. He hadn't gotten a glimpse of the truck to see what it said. But the man who came to grab him was just a much of a mystery as the truck was.

He wore all black with a black bandanna around his face and nose with a cap covering his forehead. He could see a pair of white eyebrows but that was it for physical features. He couldn't remember what color the eyes were.

He was so bored of all of the threats he was receiving as they walked across a forest with a knife pressed to his back. They were all in German too. So a normal passerby of where ever the fuck they were couldn't understand. Unless they were in Germany. Which he doubted, he heard a language lingering throughout the men guarding truck when he had gotten out.

It sounded like some broken form of English. It was quite hard for the Prussian to follow. He was getting annoyed with the threats and tried to move,"I won't hesitate to cut you up...you know that right...?" The Prussian growled in response this guys sounded familiar but he couldn't quite put his finger on who it sounded like.

"So what's with your fucking bandanna and all of you trying to shield your identity form me...you're just gonna kill me anyways..." He said arrogantly. Of course he didn't believe the bastard could kill him he just wanted information to where he was going.

_Man this is creepy, it's like the trees are watching me..._ He thought for a minute as he looked around him. The trees seemed to lean in towards him with jagged branches. He felt like someone was following the two of them.

There probably was someone following them. To make sure he couldn't escape as if he could. His wrists were bound and there was a knife at his back daring him to move so it could run it's jagged teeth across his pale skin. Like he wanted another scar.

He laughed to himself, then was pushed forewords harshly by the man behind him."So what do you want from me? As you know the awesome Prussia has dwindled away to nothing..." He didn't care if he wasn't supposed to be talking about his old land.

This could have been the only reason they would have abducted him right?

"You are wittier than you look..." The man said with a dry chuckle,"But I can give you no answer the boss promised me something out of this deal and I cannot refuse it..." He said no more than that. No more threats in the Prussians home language. No more chuckles.

Nothing but silence and the threat of a knife snapping his already fragile life line. He wasn't scared...just he knew that hope wasn't an option.

That's how the great Prussia would defeat them...

By not letting them get what they wanted...

_Hey I am awesome...I'm gonna defeat these assholes!_

He smirked to himself. He just hoped the others weren't suffering the same fate he was.

"Mon deiu you bastards let me go!" Francis shouted as he fought back against the man pushing him into the building. "Do you want the fight you stupid asshole?!" The other French man spat out at him. Francis growled still not being able to see the man was irritating him.

The man wore heavy black. It was so bland and boring, Francis frowned and looked at his own pink shirt full of life and joy. "I'll fight you anytime you know nothing about me! I have fought many wars in the pas-" he was cut off by a fist punching him in the nose roughly.

He stumbled back as blood started to drip from his nose. He growled and wished he could use his hands. But he would just have to settle for kicking him. His feet had been unchained, he started to run at the man. Kicking him in the side.

The mans eyes narrowed in anger," you little merde..." He said as he caught his breath. Francis felt accomplishment flow through him as he saw he had knocked the wind out of the man. The man threw his cigarette on the linoleum.

The then tackled Francis. Francis let out a gasp of protest as his hands were pinned behind his back. It hurt, the man in black raised a fist to hit him but a hand grabbed the fist ready to smash into Francis skull.

"François! You cannot kill the targets!" Francis felt his eyes widen as he looked up at the man. Could it be...

They sounded the same...

They looked the same...

Was it...?

Could it be...?

Damn my eye is sore, He had to admit that Lovino could pack a punch. He took the ice off the table in front of him where his paperwork was he set it on his eye over his glasses. He looked over and saw an Italian staring at him. With his good eye he winked.

He got a scowl in return. Then Lovino looked away, Germany was talking about something but Alfred wasn't paying attention. He heard Francis' name mentioned and Prussia mentioned. They were discussing where the two absent countries were.

"Well I haven't seen the frog since last week..." Arthur said with a tinge of worry in his chuckled,"well what were you two doing last week Arthur?" Al questioned hopping into the conversation. The Brits cheeks flushed,"N-Nothing of your concern...you wanker..." England said quickly.

Alfred let out a laugh and smiled,"So...how are we going to find him if you won't tell us what you were doing?" Mattie giggled from next to him. Arthur gave them a glare and Mattie stopped giggling,"if it had anything to do with why he would have disappeared from this meeting then I would share all of the details with you, you dirty little boy. But frankly it does not so I must decline your offer to tell you what we were doing last week..."

Alfred couldn't help but to laugh. He earned an even more intense glare from his former care taker. _Wow Arthur the dirty things you do~_ "I haven't been getting a reply from mein bruder as well..." A thick German accent said.

_Wait now Prussia is missing too? What's going on here?_ He tilted his head and entangled himself back into the conversation,"Roderich have you seen Gilbert lately?" The Austrian shook his head,"Elizabeta?" She also shook her head. The German rubbed his temples.

Everyone gave nervous glances to eachother. No one really understood what was going on. Three countries were now missing one they knew was injured. Alfred sighed, this is a mess countries just don't disappear...

"Lovino we need to hear what Antonio told you in the call..." Alfred wasn't sure why he had said that, well he knew why but he knew he shouldn't have said it... But no one else would have said it...right? He was looking at his cell phone so carefully positioned next to his papers.

He looked up to see a small Italian looking at him with dismay. He felt awful but he needed to know."H-He...said sorry... A few times...then told me something stupid like he was going to be  
Late for...for dinner...t-then he coughed a few times...but I-it was a wet cough...with blood in it...I could tell...I-I told him to stay o-on but...he dropped the phone...t-then people...came...and..." He didn't look like he could or would continue.

"It's okay...that's all we need..." Al said feeling like a dick. _Damn, I shouldn't have asked Him..._ He thought as he watched the man try to keep himself to together. Al heard something buzz on the table next to him. He turned his head over to his phone. It buzzed with an unknown number. Seeing everyone needed a break and Lovino might want to go collect himself...

"Germany can we have a short recess...?" He asked getting a nod from the German,"meet back here in an hour..." He watched as Lovino was lead out by his brother.

Alfred then snapped his attention back to the phone on the table,"hello...?" He asked into the phone. He stood and exited the room to the other side of where Lovino was exiting,"Alfie!~"a cheery voice stated

******

Kiku wasn't sure what to think. Alfred had gotten beat up for no apparent reason except for interfering with two countries fighting. He sighing and decided to go back to his room, it would be better if he got some distance from the situation.

Well he did have an hour and there were more than two hundred countries here. His room seemed like the only logical place to go. Maybe he should stay around here...or do something else. he furrowed his brow as a sudden cloudy feeling haunted in his mind. He wouldn't go back to his room...no that didn't seem like an option anymore.

Maybe talk to Yao or someone. He took a deep breath and looked off to where Al left. He let his shoulders droop. This was defiantly a strange situation. It was concluded that there were now three countries missing.

Who wouldn't want to abduct a country? Who even I knows about the countries? He pondered as he walked out of the room. A frown etched in the usually neutral mans face.

He suddenly was over whelmed with some strange urge to go to the garden. It was like something was down there calling to him. Maybe he just missed his homeland or whatever. He hadn't been gone too long though. He shrugged and walked calmly to the elevator.

Pressing the button he watched until the elevator made a dinging noise and he stepped in.

Not knowing the danger that awaited him.

**Alright guys I'm yet again sorry this is a late update but hey there you go I had a lot of fun writing it so I'll give you a preview of the next chapter.**

**Preview: Our little Japy has some issues with someone. Some confusion happens on the telephone with MURICA. And maybe another disappearance. **

**Love you all**

**-J**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys sorry for such a late update...please don't kill me...haha you'll see what I mean. So I took forever on this are you ready for the biggest plot twist of your life.?! Anywho, love you all have fun! Preview: Our little Japy has some issues with someone. Some confusion happens on the telephone with MURICA. And maybe another disappearance. Warnings: Language and well a tad bit of violence Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia **

"Um I believe you have the wrong number..."Al said leaning against the wall once he was away from everyone else." No silly I am talking to Alfred F Jones the representative of The United States of America. Referred to as Alfred or America! You are blond have blue eyes, glasses, and a cute little cowlick that won't stay down no matter what you do! You were a colony of England a long time ago and can't stop thinking of him as your older brother! You have a brother named Matthew who is Matthew Williams or Canada! You have the biggest crush on Kiku or Jap-" Alfred had no idea who this was but he sure knew a lot about him," Who the hell are you?!" He demanded cutting off the frightening little cheery voice. "Silly Al said I can't tell you!" He said then giggled," but I hear that you want your Francy pants, your cute little albino, and you dying Spanish man back! Is that true?" Alfred opened his mouth to respond but the voice cut him off,"Keep that in mind as I text you the deets~ Mr. Hero. Oh I forgot Al told me I can't have you let anyone else know I called you. Or someone's going to die~ Bye bye Alfie!" The man said as the line went dead.

Alfred looked at the flor in confusion as he heard a slamming of a door behind him. He turned to see a person standing there staring at him. "Who the hell was that?!" Alfred just about dropped his phone from his hands staring at the angry Italian infront of him. Shit... ***

Kiku watched as countries shuffled out the door and as a few piled into the elevator with him. He sighed and leaned against the edge of the elevator. His fingers were twitching with an unusual energy for the Japanese man. He sighed maybe he was just nervous of the current situation. He didn't have strong relations with most of the missing men but it was still kind of mind boggling that there were three if them missing one greatly wounded. He was suprised Spain wasn't falling apart. Not the man the land. If he was so greatly injured wouldn't his land show some signs of defeat? This was indeed strange. He looked at his feet and thought about it for a little while. "Kiku are you doing alright? You look very worried..." He was interrupted by a voice as he looked up to see Yao."Hai I am fine just pondering the details that we have collected." He said as Yao gave him a gentle smile,"don't think about it too much.." Kiku nodded a s the elevator stopped and he exited and went to the garden.

Kiku was doHe wasn't sure why he was so driven on going there but it was as if no one and nothing was going to stop him. He yawned and shifted his hair from his eyes. It was getting rather long he should probably get it cut soon so he wouldn't have to put it back in a pony tail as Yao did. He chuckled he couldn't imagine his hair like the Yao's and suppressed a small chuckle. He opened the door to see the garden flowing with life. Sure there were no Japanese plants but it still held a great beauty. He smiled and walked to some of the flowers that held a deep crimson color. He shifted his katana which was on his back. He had forgotten to take it off and place it in his room. He sighed softly, and felt like there was a presence behind him. It was almost as he could sense it. He turned to see nothing and no one behind him. He sighed it was probably Alfred trying to play a joke on him. He sighed glaring at the surroundings trying to find the American. He sighed and rolled his eyes chuckling. Alfred would just have to find out the hard way that Kiku wasn't that gullible. He turned his gaze to a flower. It had somehow caught his interest. It was red in the middle of the flower and the petals had a bright whit tinge to them. It looked a bit like his flag if you caught it at the right angle, This is quite a nice flower. He thought as he gently supported the petals with his hand. He looked closer and there was something under the flower.

It looked like it was etched into a gold plating on the wood of the garden edge. He looked at it. 'HK' it had in it. He was puzzled for a moment as he looked at it. 'HK' those were European symbols. They were letters if he could remember correctly. He thought about it for a minute then his eyes widened as he looked back to the flower."Honda...Kiku...," he said looking at gold plate again. It was still there. He sighed, This is pretty strange...but why would my name be in a Spanish garden? He looked around. This wasn't the only flower in this garden. There were many, many others. He looked next to his and there was a flower that's plating said,'AFJ' he was honestly not the best with European letting but from looking at the red, white, and blue flower that it looked like Alfred's. Then he said another that had similar colors displayed but in different formations. It had stated under it,'AK' he looked at it. Was this just the way the garden was? He saw a few flowers that stood out. There were three of them the gold plating there said for each of the dull looking dying flowers,'GB, FB, AC.' He looked at them. They were grey and wilting. The one that said,'AC' especially. He couldn't remember all the spelling of the other countries names and looked at it for a little while. He then figured the others,'Gilbert Beilshmidt, Francis Bonnefoy, and Antonio Carredio...' He gasped. The missing countries this was them! He heard a loud noise behind him and jumped preparing to in unsheathe his katana. "No need for that, you won't have long anyways..." A voice he seemed to recognize said. "You have already found out too much..."

A sword was drawn the voice had an accent in the English language like his did. Japan positioned his sword so he was ready to fight. "Who are you?!" He demanded. He couldn't see the stranger yet he was hidden in some shadows. "Come out and fight me! Do you have any honor at all?!" He cried out. He heard the door lock to the garden. He knew this demon or creature had skills. He would need help. He pulled out a phone he always carried around with him. He could never understand the new technologies. He pressed the speed dial button to call Alfred. He heard a dark chuckle behind him,"You're stuck here with me until I get what I want~" it said happily. He was sure the voice was male. "Well if you want something I am not willing to give then you will have to fight me honorably!" He said getting a bit irritated with this distrespective man. He glared at where the voice was coming from. He saw a delicately step out into the open part where the light caught this creature. Kiku gasped. It was...it was him! He looked demon like though his skin paler than Kikus and his eyes a darker more amused brown. He dropped the phone where he could almost hear Alfred yelling out for him to hang on. This was going to be a fight to remember.

Alfred had been running as fast as he could.

This was the second call like this he had gotten today. So creepy. He had been stared down by an angry Italian a moment ago. "Who were you a talking to?!" The small fury had said. He was about to answer with a lie figuring that he couldn't give him hope since the enemy was still unknown. Then he had heard his phone ring. It was Kiku. He was a bit surprised. For one Kiku never uses his cell phone. The Japanese man finds it too hard to hit the buttons in the correct places. Probably since he's such an old country. Anyways Alfred had picked up hearing a conversation. "Fight me with honor!" He had heard Kiku angrily state. He had tried to communicate with him but it seemed the phone wasn't to his ear at the time. He had started to run past a even more pissed off Lovino. He didn't care at the moment. He just needed to get to Kiku. But where he was going he didn't know. He listened on the phone and tried to find some clue as to where the Japanese man was. He heard something in the background. Like static...no...it was water! Water running he must have been in the garden.

He dashed down the stairs like faster than he could imagine. He had attracted the attention of some of the countries in the halls just hanging around. "Alfred don't run in the- hey were the blood hell are you going?!" Arthur had shouted as he was in a heated discussion with Germany. Italy had been there looking like a little lost puppy in the argument his eyes had turned to Alfred along with the other two as he dashed down the hall at almost inhuman speed. So they had decided to follow him. There must have been somthing in the way he looked while he was trying to get to the garden that the other took seriously. Once he finally got to the garden door he could hear metal scraping against metal. A sword fight? He panted and looked at the door. Then started to smash his torso into the door to try and knock it down. He threw himself at the door over and over. It wasn't working. The door felt weirdly cold. But he wasn't going to give up. With a loud grunt he continued to try and break down the door.

Kiku wasn't sure how much longer he could keep this up. He was tiring quicker than usual. Proabably the presence of this hellish creature was draining him. That and he met all of kikus strikes. He couldn't get a hit in. The other was doing minimum damage to him as well. He was panting heavily as he deflected another strike by the other him. This form clothed in black, it was evil. He panted and tried to knock his opponents sword out of his hand. It failed as the other sent another strike to him. He barely pushed the others blade away from his chest. Could he die? He didn't know. This form looked exactally like him. He tried to get a hit in but then heard a bang. He turned his head to the door wobbling but not giving in. Alfred must be here. He thought as he panted. He didn't look back to his opponent fast enough. It happened so fast he had no chance in deflecting the hit. It was a stab to his stomach. The sword went right through him. Making him feel a blunt pain in his abdomen. He cried out softly as the sword was yanked from his limp body. He tumbled to the ground. He was bleeding... The figure stood over him as he looked up hazily. An unnaturally cold hand was pressed to his chest. And all he saw was a bright light. It looked greenish. In the shape of an orb. The monster held it in his hands and bowed to Kiku who was gasping for breath on the ground. "Now you will die a mortal death." Then he was gone. Kiku gasped for air on the ground and coughed. Blood stained his lips. He...he was dying... Alfred threw himself at the door again. His shoulder was bruised from trying to get it open. The door finally gave out as he heard footsteps behind him. But he didn't care,"Kiku!" He yelled as he ran into the garden.

He had lived hundreds of years and seen plenty of blood shed and death. But none of that would prepare him for seeing this. For seeing Kiku...like this. He saw blood drenching the soft grass around the pale figure. He felt his feet run to the body. "K-Kiku..." He started. He felt like crying from the shock and hurt he felt as he gently kneeled down besides him. He heard shallow breathing coming from the Japanese man. He was still alive! "K-Kiku!" He cried out to see a pair of thoughtful brown eyes look up at him. They had lost their usual shine. "Ameika-San..." He whispered softly with a cough blood stained his lips and a little of the region around his mouth. He looked like he was trying so desperately to hang on. His lips managed to upturn to a smile. Alfred felt the tears dripping from his eyes to Kiku's bloodied torso. "I...I...am dying...he...took...light...from...me..." He whispered to the American. Alfred could subconsciously hear a crying Italian and a Brit calling for help.

But it was like his mind didn't comprehend any of that. His eyes drilled into kikus trying to keep him awake. He didn't understand what Kiku meant but he nodded his head and carefully stroked the other hair with his hand softly. "I know...you're going to be fine..." He said shakily as his eyes were teared up through his glasses. He had by now pulled the dying man into his lap and supported him gently. "Amerika...look at the flowers...,they tell...the flowers..." He whispered trying to get it through to the American who was nodding quickly. "The...the light and the flowers...I g-got it..." He said trying to get him to calm down for now he was taking quick breaths as America tried to comfort him.

"Good...Alfred...?" His weak voice started as Alfred heard more running into the room. But his eyes were on Kiku and Kiku alone. "Yes...what is it...?" He asked with a trembling voice. "Sukidesu yo kimi no koto..." He said softly. He couldn't say much more.

He started to fade. Alfred had an idea of what that meant. "I-I love you too!" He cried out as he trembled holding onto the now limp body of the Japanese man as he Looked up blankly at him. He then found the strength to say one last thing to the American,"Can...you...kiss me..?" Alfred eyes teared up as he bent down placing his lips softly. the others blood tinged on his lips but he didn't care...he cradled the dying man as Kiku softly put a hand on the back of his hair. He then started to pull back with the small smile. Then his eyes went dull. Alfred ran his pointer finger and thumb over his eyelids to close them as he held him. There were countries watching them. All of the countries even the cruelest one were witching with sad expressions. Alfred didn't care... Kiku was gone... He was dead... He couldn't move or let go of the body. He felt a few silent tears drip down his cheeks, this meant war...

Matt was confused, he had heard all of the he commotion downstairs and had run to see it. What's going on? I hope Arthur and Alfred are alright- his thoughts were interrupted as two men that looked like soldiers carried a black bag...it looked like it could..fit a body... Even thought Canada was a pretty calm country and they didn't get into many wars...but Matt knew a body bag when he saw it. His heart started gunning. He looked around and saw a huddled figure in the corner...and it was his brother. His heart beat faster once he realized he was covered in blood. He saw Arthur patting his back lightly and whispering things to him. He couldn't be injured right? If there were no paramedics rushing towards him. Matt's feet moved almost without him thinking and he ran to the two men in the corner. Alfred looked haunted, Matt had never seen his brother like that. Arthur's back was to him and he could hear him trying to reason with the shaken man,"Alfred...please...can you say something...?" He could hear the Brit pleading. Who could have died? To shake his brother this much? He stared for a moment before he stopped,"Alfred!" He cried out drawing the attention of the eyes that were on the ground moments before. He saw a pair of emerald eyes flash at him as well. Relief flooded through the Brits gaze to him.

Then his gaze dropped back to the man sitting on the floor. Alfred's eyes had gotten clouded over agian and he looked like he was thinking. You could see from the look on his face it was painful for him. He didnt like the look his brother had. If you didn't know Alfred as well as the he and Arthur did you wouldn't be able to tell he was upset about this. He would just look like someone plotting revenge for a fallen soldier...but this look he had staring back at the ground Matt recognized it... Matt looked at him,"Alfred...please get up so we can get you cleaned up..." There was no response but an indication that he had been heard. Alfred took a few agonizing seconds for him and Arthur, then stood not looking at them. "Alfred...what happene-" he started but got an angered look from his twin like brother," Dont ask me and I won't pound your face in..." He said slowly and with venom in his voice.

Canada cringed back at the words and tears filled his violet eyes he had never heard such poison rom his brother. He hugged his bear to his chest. Arthur gasped and stared at Alfred with a look of shock and disappointment in his eyes. "What?! This is what the world is now! Were all gonna fucking die it's only a matter of time before we all kill each other!" Al stated making eye contact with his brothers teary eyes as some nations and soldiers looked at them. Then Matt couldn't take this anymore. He felt the tears drip down his cheeks,"I-I'm sorry Al..."he whispered. He felt himself sniffle and start to cry as he turned on his heel and bolted out of the blood soaked garden. He felt himself cry harder, _I should have been better to him...more sensitive...I... _He felt himself let out a sob as he ran past a Russian who looked at him as he ran. He felt himself running until he found himself somewhere he recognized. Outside...in the Forest. Once he realized he was away from all of the people. He leaned against the tree sobbing into his arm. He let Kuma down and the creature looked up at him curiously,"I-I'm Matt!" He sobbed to the creature before he could say anything. He pulled his knees up to his chest and cried hard. He must have done something wrong. He hated the feeling inside and felt his tears coming still after an hour. He should have been nicer to Al. He should have been more sympathetic...he should have- "Hell you're weak..." Matts crying was so loud that he almost couldn't hear him. He then looked up to see a man looking down at him.

Arthur couldn't believe what he was seeing. What had happened to the county he raised. With morals and a heart. He stomped over to the man after he had yelled at Matt who was only trying to be considerate.

"Alfred what the bloody fucking hell is wrong with you!?" He asked as Alfred's a strong angry gaze grew weak. He looked like he was going to collapse,"I..." He started before the Alfred's eyes started to roll back into his head and he hit the grass lightly. Arthur growled at the situation he was in. He looked at the unconscious country and bent down taking his pulse. Everyone was staring at them in awe not knowing what to do. A country was dead, America was unconscious and not in his right mind. A new face joined the crowd. A confused looking Russian man with his childish features portraying his obvious unawareness of the situation. "Ivan go find Matt! He ran off somewhere." He said then looking at the American on the ground. "I need some countries to help me get Alfred to the infirmary!" He commanded as he pat Alfred's face lightly to see if he would get up. He didn't move knocked out cold.

Turkey, Greece, and Hungary ran over to help hoist Alfred one of the stretchers that was left lying about in the chaos. Arthur was left behind in all of the mess as he looked over to a country to his left. It just happened to be an awestruck Taiwan. She was shaking and her hand was pressed to her mouth. She looked up at him then back down stopping shaking and muttering something that sounded like a prayer. "W-We need to tell Yao..." She whispered as she looked down. "He...will find out soon enough...but I...I don't want to tell him..." Arthur looked at her with a sad sigh. "I...shall if you want me to..." He said as she nodded numbly."Please..." Arthur nodded and started to walk out of the garden.

Feliciano could barely move. His fear immobilized him, his...friend was dead... Totally dead... He felt Ludwig shaking his shoulder. They had run out to the hallway since Feli was crying and shaking so bad. He was now just still and frozen. Ludwig even looked shaken,"Feliciano...please look at me..." He said in a softer voice than his usual one. "Everything's falling apart Luddy..." He whispered and started to cry again,"Kiku's dead...he died...we...we saw...and...he can't comeback...ever...he's gone...and I don't know what to do...!" He sobbed and Ludwig did something unusual for him. He hugged the little Italian."shhh..." He whispered not go good with romantic gesture and anything that required feeling in his heart. But he looked pained to see the Italian like this. "Kiku would want you to be...to be strong..." He said as he could feel the Italian hiding his face in he he larger Germans chest. "I can't be strong...that's why I had you two..." He whined looking up with the saddest of tears in his eyes. Feliciano couldn't imagine life without one of his friends. This was a nightmare it must have been a night mare! He felt his fingers dig into his palm. If this was a dream why would the wake up! Why couldn't he get out of it! He wanted to! He needed-! He was cut off but something touching his lips. His thoughts of all the death and blood ended as the German kissed him. Now you may have thought that would be awkward and strange, but it felt right... To Feli it was the closest to waking from this nightmare that he could think of.

He felt tears slide down his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around the German mans neck. They were so close and touching as Feli kissed him harder more desperately to try and get more of this heaven shot through his veins. The German pulled away from him slowly as the Italian felt himself look at the blue eyes infront of him."Te amo..." He whispered as he could see the man tense up a bit."ich Lebie dich...Italia." He said as he cradled the other. Feli felt so numb on the inside but Ludwig was the only thing that was real and keeping him from falling off the edge right now. And that was all that he needed...

Toni wasn't in the best of shape either, he couldn't remember how long he had been in this cage with the damned animal staring at him but it felt like an eternity," Estúpido perra." He muttered with little to no strength. He could hardly breathe after saying the words. "I know that you are feeling unwell but if you would just die I could get what I want!" The other man said. The spainard spit at him," ¡No mi corazón es...!" He trailed off not wanting to give anymore information to his personal terrorist. The man laughed," Oh so you have a little amore hunh?" He asked chuckling.

Toni leaned back against the wall he was positioned at not saying anything but just giving a half hearted glare to the other. He wouldn't say anything else. Nothing more at all. "Soon you will be dead...so don't worry about tu amore...he will be dead aswell." He said walking away as Toni said rapid curses as strong as he could as the door to the room slammed shut. He was trapped like a fly under a fly net. And his strength was slowly bleeding out.

Yao opened his eyes and yawned as he heard a short knock at the door. It didn't seem like much he had been taking a nap since the meeting had let out. He hated how he had so muc h jet lag since he had arrived. He assumed he knew who was at the door probably that American or Kiku trying to get him up for the next meeting. He sighed it was quite stupid that they had all these meetings to solve nothing. They had concluded last time that three were missing and that was all. He sighed as he heard the door give another knock,"Now don't be immature I'm coming!" He said as he itched the back of his hair shaking his head and letting his ponytail fall out. He was too tired to fix it right now. He opened the door."what is it you two-" he stopped seeing it was a familiar face he wasn't expecting. "Arthur..." He said as the emerald eyed man looked at him sympathetically,"Yao...I am not sure how to say this to you... May I come in...I have some...erm...difficult news..." He said looking at him politely. Yao nodded and flung the door open wider. He felt something stirring in his stomach. He was nervous to hear this,'difficult' news. What could it possibly be? "You...you may want to sit...somewhere..." The Brit said as Yao shook his head,"I would prefer standing..." Arthur looked at the ground. "Well...you know that Kiku...he went down to the garden earlier correct?" He asked gently not looking up.. Yao gave a confused look,"I believe that I saw him around ten minutes before he went down why...? Has something happened to him?" He asked his eyes going wide. "There's no easy way to say...Kiku's dead..." The last word that the other man said hung in his mind for a moment._ Dead...? No...that is not possible.._. He thought as he looked up to see Arthur's green eyes peering into his own."No..." He mumbled feeling his knees weak.

He started to shake as he crumbled into himself. Hot tears of pain slid down his cheeks. He couldn't say anything, he just felt the tears fall down to his clothing. How could he be dead? He was like a little brother to Yao! This wasn't happening this was a dream! He felt a soft hand on his back as he just hung his head. Why hadn't he been there to help the other country?! He had seen so many fall but why Japan? It was like his brother dying before his eyes! How?! He couldn't imagine what he would do next. All of these mundane feelings attacked him at once, he couldn't talk he couldn't think...all he could do was cry softly into the palms of his hands.

**Okay well...please don't kill me guys! I'm sorry I needed som drama. Anyways if you all want to see what happens next I'll give you a preview of the next chapter. Preview: America wakes feeling a bit numb but guilty for treating his brother so bad and losing it. Yao doesn't come out of his room for a while. Our dear little Canadian has a traumatic experience. Oh and were going to get an update from the btt! **

**Love you all, -J**

**P.S don't yell at me for the. Way of spelling I love you in Japanese I found suuuuu many and I just chose one that had the description,"I love you said from a female to emphasize the you of the sentence..." You know since Japan would have been the Uke so please don't yell at me -3- **


End file.
